


吉星高照（Every Man Gets His Wish）

by Kellerei



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellerei/pseuds/Kellerei
Summary: 时隔两年白敬亭和前度刘昊然在法院门口重逢，他发现刘昊然正在调查一件事情，一件涉及到他们分手原因的秘密，而那是白敬亭拼死想要守住的。
Relationships: 刘昊然×白敬亭
Kudos: 5





	吉星高照（Every Man Gets His Wish）

白敬亭右眼皮子跳没停，凶兆，不住地挤眼睛。魏大勋站那儿陈词陈得脊骨发凉，一而再而三顾首，被法官老爷敲小锤：请证人不要频繁与律师席交换眼神。这位老爷姓张，但不是姓大的那个张，比较年轻，跟白敬亭不对付久矣，原因里有另一个姓名。白敬亭心下甩腔：啊，相国，我忽地想起一辈古人来辽。而面上不动。意欲抬起手来表示一下异议，想想，又放下去了。

这一放他眼皮好了。

魏大勋松一口气，千钧大鼎也能扛了，神采奕奕、斗志昂扬，转向代理人震声道：“对！没错！我就是看见了！那女的先被那男的纠缠，就是大家都想得到的那种纠缠，你不用再确认了！”

当庭撤了刑事指控，发回原案重审，过失犯罪有望改判防卫过当，至多付个伤残赔偿金。白敬亭维持职业假笑和被告家属握手自拍，余光瞄见张若昀从桌上下来，没走侧门，袍子比脚先到战场。他面对白敬亭，嘴脸严肃，眼睛瞪得几乎一般大了，看上去颇有犬相。白敬亭赶在他兴师问罪前快速讲：“听说你结婚了，恭喜呀。”

张若昀愣两秒：“谢、谢谢啊。”

两秒里白敬亭早跟着旁听人流往出挤远了。到门口，对面屋同样休庭，同样挤出一波人。打头阵那位腿长两米三，西装革履，夹个公文包也夹得根正苗红，黑框眼镜碗口大，斯文不败类。白敬亭猛然低头，气势如一拜天地，还是慢了。那厢张嘴就将他钉在那儿：“白白。”

他讷讷地，下颌角扬起来，“昊然。”将军哇，你又想起哪一辈古人来辽？

职场铁则二百条，第一别和同事上床，白敬亭自认觉行圆满，两年前折在一大四实习师弟手里，纯属飞来横祸。彼时刘昊然刚军训完，小脸土黑，一口白牙错落有致，总体来说是个用于骗套妇女儿童证词的好对象。他入职先跟着何炅做基层，在中老年社区搭凉棚摆小摊，招呼大爷大妈唠嗑式普法，三天后全小区垃圾分类工作质量显著提升。白敬亭开车到隔壁创意园访个当事人，人文关怀之情一时翻涌，往大群丢了句想喝啥；助理小朋友们堪比哀鸿逢故野，满屏狗腿的白哥白爷白大神之中，那个“谢谢白白，矿泉水就行”的哈士奇头像格外刺目。

所以白敬亭就记住了。

周例会上刘昊然专挨着他坐，一星期捂回来不少，依然经不起这么并排处刑。白敬亭头回与人正经交锋，开场腹稿早已打好：谁让你那么叫我的？实在没憋住才变成：“我们学校改四年级军训？”刘昊然忙于咬笔脚，被冷不丁一搭话，不好意思地放下来，“没有，我是跟大一新生补训的。”

白敬亭“哦”一声，“那还真让人印象深刻。”

刘昊然眼角瞥他衬衫袖口，桡骨、腕静脉，手指是细细的甘蔗节，握一握能掰出响。他兀自笑了笑，很短促，用只给白敬亭听的音量，“可我还想让你更印象深刻一点。”

当晚撒贝宁大摆迎新宴，倒不是为他。主角两个从学生时代就跟着撒贝宁干活的高材生，一个姓蒲，一个姓齐。白敬亭研二那年给撒贝宁做助教，和蒲熠星还算知底，另外那位想来也见过，就是脸对不上名字。他俩一边一个在撒贝宁手两旁，端得像对金童玉女，白敬亭照例本要坐何炅对面去，想想算了，拣离上首最远的另一端入席，捎眼一瞥，邻座刘昊然脊梁倍儿直，受宠若惊的。

馆子做新式川菜，冷盘少说二十道，长桌两半各摆份酸菜鱼，撒贝宁致辞死鬼长，白敬亭伸手一摸那白瓷盆，已经温了。姑且动过几下筷子，又叫碰杯，何炅敲了敲杯口，言笑晏晏地说完祝酒词，大家纷纷起座say cheers。刘昊然拿手花样百出地遮着嘴，白敬亭瞥见，存心朝他那边拱：“你就这么让我印象深刻的？”刘昊然着急要回话，酒刚抿住了，猝不防呛进喉咙管，咳嗽起来手一抖，大半杯泼给白衬衫。他哎呦一声，桌上都看过来，见他胸口血染似的大片红，还以为给谁捅了一刀，场面一度非常变态；尤其白敬亭歪那儿乐得像个破风筒，一抽一抽的。刘昊然气鼓鼓，心底噌噌窜小火苗，又不好发作，让白敬亭眼尾那笑褶温存过几道，烧着烧着就邪乎了。他扯住湿衣服，乖乖把杯子放回桌面，瓮声瓮气讲：我去下厕所。宽宏和委屈都很恰好，殷切地打在白敬亭的狼心狗肺上。白敬亭顶着以王鸥为代表的一干女性同事的死亡凝视，屁股坐得并不踏实，五分钟后认命起身，“得，我去看看。”

刘昊然正在洗手台搓那倒霉衬衫，位置不好洗，他解开了所有纽扣去够自动水龙头。白敬亭看了好笑，说你不如全脱光得了，被人从镜子里剜一眼。这一眼不痛不痒，却一击点透了白敬亭孤生多年的情窍，他在电光火石间明白了第一次见到刘昊然时自己那似曾相识的错觉从何而来，而他正儿八经地、闷骚地将它按捺着。白敬亭走上前，仔细端详他手里那块数他罪魁的皱巴巴的烂布，认得相当真诚：“对不起，这怪我了。”发顶距离刘昊然赤裸的胸膛命悬一线，后者喘口大气就要碰上，只能用力憋住。“你想换一件吗？”

“你有？”刘昊然没憋住，给白敬亭脑袋来了个poppin，大彻大悟，手掌立刻湿淋淋地搁到他后脖颈，“你家有。”

次日刘昊然迟到一小时，头毛凌乱，身上一件版型骚包的中袖T，柄是kaws联名。助理小唐与他茶水间撞面，非常哽咽：……哇，这衣服和白哥的同款耶。回工位一路跟同期互相飞了两百多把猥亵眼刀。肇事者本人无知无觉，路过白敬亭办公室还探个小脸：“你早上干嘛不叫我起床！”吼完浑身清爽，接着找何炅接单子去了。正在屋里给白敬亭查客户报表的蒲熠星无辜被害，面对那双“你丫敢说出去试试”的冷眼自证道：可是全事务所都知道昨晚聚餐最后你俩没回来。“我还以为他就是你在学校里传闻的那个。”

白敬亭说放屁，“你算你的账。”

白敬亭坐魏大勋车回律所，路上问：刘昊然几时过的司考？魏大勋神鬼难追地摆出一张痴呆脸孔，正欲开口：我不知道呀？差点被白敬亭一对白眼翻出框，“别跟我装。”

他冷情冷性，习惯了社交圈子里有魏大勋这么个散射源，凡事不必亲自去碰。替他拿握一下小前男友的下落，也仿佛应当出于本分，而不是情分。五百次魏大勋曾想告诉他，我不是真情愿做你和你外在世界那条阳关道，你也有你自个儿非走不可的独木桥；第五百零一次他把这话咽回去。“去年听说拿了牌儿，进了那个姓陈的事务所。才一年，能成多大气候，打打财务纠纷劳动仲裁，出个台不错了。”

他观察白敬亭神情，忽然领悟道：“你见过他了？”

白敬亭没再吭声，下巴搁安全带上点了点，明示这话头过去了，而嘴唇到咬肌抿得用力，败露他没有自以为的那么忠良。魏大勋放掉一个绿灯的尾巴，给白敬亭一场红灯的时间安平旗鼓。这条不算宽的马路，左前右设置三个交通灯，斑马线有四条，对角线的行人过街，要在一分二十秒内疾走三百米才不用等第二趟。过去他送刘昊然回学校，小孩不安分地待在他副座，突然神神秘秘凑上来：你猜这个路口一年出多少次车祸？那朝气和亲昵往他耳眼儿钻的架势几乎是钻木起火。白敬亭差点想摁住他先亲个三百回合，最终被公民道德和法律责任绑架而未能得逞，恨恨答：多少次不知道，下一次可能是你和我。

刘昊然大笑着亲亲他耳朵：这句不错，像巴黎恋人。

无从追究1997年出生的刘昊然如何对千禧初的韩剧了若指掌，但它们确切造就了刘昊然一颗怀旧而柔软的心脏，这颗心脏令他变得感性、有情有义，又成熟坚定到难以容忍一粒背叛的沙。相比之下白敬亭是天生的悲悯人物，爱人爱得真诚谨慎，抱着与冷淡面孔全不贴切的浪漫幻想，任怎么沧桑也要奔地久天长。当他们试图构建那理型时，一个说感情应当把握双方舒适的状态，另一个却说要互相分享无话不谈；最伤感之处正在于，他们都曾以为对方是自己口中的那种人。如今回想起来，事情就是在他们对彼此预判错误之初开始败坏掉的，那以后种种磨合苟且与最终的歧路两分，都只不过是那个创口被无限拖延不治的隐痛。

不幸是他年事才几高，居然要在一段失败恋爱中走完堪比婚姻的起承转合。白敬亭愤慨地回忆今天法院里自己偶遇前夫般的内心波折，不对，前夫还不至于此，得是亡夫才能这么劳师动众。他就该和刘昊然死生不复相见。

车子把他放在写字楼门口，有个熟悉身影迎上来，替他拉开车门。白敬亭下了庭就把眼镜摘了，这会儿朦朦胧胧看不清，抓着人手腕子使劲认，“怎么是你？”哦，看清了也不记得。“小小小……”

对面挺会来事儿的：“齐思钧。”

齐什么玩意儿？“啊，小齐。”白敬亭假笑，“蒲熠星去哪里了？”

齐思钧看上去比他还惊讶：“阿蒲说他帮白哥您办事去，怎么您不知道？”

好家伙，摸鱼都找他堵枪眼子了。白敬亭冷静摆摆手，“那就当是有这么回事吧。”

齐思钧是来找他签字的，说是下班前就得上报，白敬亭边上电梯边掀开档案夹，一瞅是个红头，吓得险些把齐思钧关外面。原来律政界又双叒叕搞党建，抓几个业界楷模周末听讲座，材料提前备好的，白底黑字新鲜挂墨，人手一本，摸着都烫骨。换平常这种又红又专的业务轮谁也轮不着白敬亭，看来撒贝宁是有心要给他做点好看履历，才指名道姓叫他上阵。白敬亭面色凛然，内心骂了领导三万条，还是不得不在齐思钧的注目下把名签了。还回文件时他口吻半假掺真，“要不你替我去吧。”

这要是蒲熠星，没准就答应了。但齐思钧这个狗人比较无趣：“啊？这样是不是不太好……”

电梯应声到达办公室层，白敬亭勉力冲他勾勾嘴唇：我开玩笑的。

拉开单面玻璃门，据说是替他办事去的蒲熠星全须全尾地坐在助理席上望着他，嘴脸殷勤，得儿吧嗖，白敬亭反应一秒钟，作势就要把门再次合上。蒲熠星急忙扑上来卡住门缝：“你先听我解释。”

“解释什么解释。”白敬亭使了练托举那个力气，打算让蒲熠星半身不遂。“都他妈是你！现在可好，你师父让我当社会主义代言人！你上哪儿混去了？这事儿不给我截下来？”

“小的冤枉，小的真的办正事了。”可怜我们蒲草细胳膊细腿，绝地求生只能凭嘴，“爷爷，你不是奇怪之前公安那边熟人问你最近有没有找人调过两年前那件案子的保外申请记录吗，孙子今天可给你查着了！”

白敬亭呼吸凝滞，白敬亭想起张若昀那张欲言被止的脸，白敬亭觉得自个儿眼皮子又跳起来了。“名字。”

他劲儿一卸，差点摔蒲熠星一趔趄，后者顾不上推眼镜便忙慌掏手机出来：“叫叫叫……备案登记上面写，叫刘三石。”

TBC.


End file.
